deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartman vs ace savyy
Untitledg.jpg|n interlude Bartman wiz: in a city called springfield there lives a family called the simpsons made up of: homer, marge, grandpa, maggie ,lisa and the one we care about today: bart wiz: Bartman is a comic book title and the alter ego of Bart Simpson. Essentially, and in adherence to his normal clothes, Bart wears a purple mask and a cape to become Bartman. The name, when written, bears an overwhelming reference to Batman's name, and Bartman is indeed such a superhero. booms: he first appears in a chapter of the series when Lisa and Bart attend the Springfield comic convention. Realizing that if they arrived in disguise they would give them a special discount, Bart tells Lisa "This is a job for ... Bartman!", Then appearing with the purple cloak and hood wiz: he became so famous that he had his appearances in comics and other chapters and in video games, including the beloved hit a run where he is a skin of bart, also in the simsons game as a suit, he has the following skills: climbing the walls , your resltera, skateboard, Climb walls with hook Plan in the air and Summon Bats. booms: he also has the book of hacks that he can use in this battle, he will also face different enemies such as: lard lard, the dolphin king, matt greoning and even god wiz: even so he is just a little boy who knows how to cheat, he is not strong, he is afraid of running away although he could use the lighter with which he burned his father's cut when he was born, his pranks Bart: ay caramba ace savvy f.foxy: in a small town called royal woods in the state of michigan, there are two big ace savvy fans and those are: lincoln loud and clyde McBride, they both like their comics and are their biggest fans with the director of his school Bendy: Now when he was about 5 years old with his sister Lynn, 7, ran, Lincoln crashes with Clyde and they become best friends among their halves, he finds playing cards and being quite agile and now being smarter f.foxy: he also knows how to fix them and he is also very good at solving cases but how intelligent, he also has the help of his 11 sisters which we will not use any, since it would be very broken and would give problems to bartman lie if we will use them You can also use your cape for various things such as a chew, a rope, a grip etc. Bendy: It also has some durability, and if he has experience in combat due to his sisters facing the director and the comic monster, we can highlight the fact that he could cheat Bartman f.foxy: although if he has not survived very incredible things, bartman faced a serial killer, radacion, bully´s, matt greoning until god, also sometimes he gets confused too much and makes bad decisions, also sometimes his sisters defeat him right away and that your cards won't help you much lincoln: another case solved by ace savvy intermission Untitledg8.jpg|mañ fight on the street of royal woods Bartman: How about milhouse, if we make a joke on that onion head milhouse: I don't know, maybe it's not a good idea to bother him Bartman: You think it's a bad idea, it's Halloween Bartman throws a rock at Lincoln's head lincoln: who threw that rock at me Bartman tries to run away but Lincoln's sisters grab him by the neck then Bartman invokes bats and they brutally eat Lincoln's sisters and Clyde ace: you want to fight, well here you go both put themselves in their fighting positions FIGHT !!!!!!!! Videor.gif|malol results next time or death battle.... "They were forgotten in the dark, they returned, they had a sad past, and they were trapped throughout their lives" descarga (7).png Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book Characters Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Kids Show" themed Death Battle Category:Death Battle by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles